


Minicon Subservience Programming: A Primer

by shootertron



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mechpreg, Other, Painful Sex, Size Difference, Walking In On Someone, child abuse backstory, helicopter parenting, living planets, minicons - Freeform, obedience programming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: The tale of Unicron and minicons, plus all the minicon subservience scenarios I've posted to Tumblr. An AU of Armada.Trigger warnings are at the top of each chapter.





	1. On the Origin of Minicons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are minicons, and why are they so subservient?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Unicron has a Tragic Backstory, but it's not explained in detail. Hint: child abuse.  
> He was also an overprotective parent.  
> Also robot childhood is involved. But the actual sex mentioned in this fic involves adult characters.

Once upon a time there was a planet called Unicron. The planet was alive and sentient, and he was lonely. So he created a race of mechanical beings to love, and to receive love from.

Nourished in mechanical pods inside the winding passages of his gigantic body, they grew to full size, safe from harm, like cabbages in a field. The first batch of mechanical children emerged and took their first steps.

About the size of a human, and blessed with endearing mannerisms, Unicron was so proud of his creations.

In this wide universe there were “born” and “built” mechs. “Built” mechs came online with all the cognitive ability there were liable to have, unless they chose to upgrade. They bypassed the initial development stage of “born” mechs, who took many years to reach their full abilities. Both methods had advantages and disadvantages, the chief of them being this:

Special care had to be taken when raising “born” mechs, as their critical development period was a minefield. Due to the plasticity of their underdeveloped minds, any manner of things could go wrong. Improper rearing techniques could result in adult mechs with personality disorders, social phobias, and socially unacceptable sexual fetishes. 

Unicron had a moral compass – he wanted to minimize suffering in the universe. If he were to bring children into a universe full of suffering, he had to do it right. He had to ensure they were happy, that they didn’t emerge from the other side of the tunnel of life twisted and hurting, ground up and extruded like a piece of meat. 

He childproofed his insides so that they would not come to harm. In the first years of life he fenced them in an area with no sharp edges or precipitous drops. When they wanted to explore for the first time, he flattened mountains, smoothed sharp rocks, and filed in canyons wherever his children would go. He cleared the land of poisoned streams and predatory creatures.

But this flat, soft land became boring: his creations wanted to climb high and brave the treacherous wilds. He agreed to this, but he would be there to catch them: an appendage shooting out of the wall, catching them if they slipped. Ears listening for strong winds and the rush of floodwater, as were common in Unicron’s body, or altercations turned violent between mechs. Eyes on the ceiling were watching, making sure they were playing nice with each other. 

Unicron taught his creations what compounds were safe to eat and drink, how all manner of things were built, and the nature of the stars and magnetic fields. He never hit them, and raised his voice only to prevent them from getting in grave danger. If they were in need of repair, he used repair drones to fix them.

He was protective, very. Constantly listening and watching, he created a world where nothing bad would happen to them: a world of constant surveillance and control. But this bubble, this tentative peace, could not be sustained. His creations were proving to be crafty; with the knowledge and skills they had been given, they always finding ways to get into trouble. And when he took them to stargaze at the planet’s surface, they inevitably asked the question: “what is out there?”

Unicron forbid his children from leaving the planet, but he was always interacting with the outside universe. From time to time, Unicron would invite (or kidnap) mechs to stay with him, in this underworld. Using mind tricks, or some kind of holomatter projector, he would appear to them as an imposing, golden horned mech. Unicron, being insatiable, was always bringing these mechs to bed, and, in awe of this godly being, they gladly accepted his attention. Sometimes his creations would catch a glimpse of the two of them lying on top of each other, or overhear the visitor talk of places beyond their Creator’s body.

“What are you doing?” asked the tiny mech. 

Curious about the strange visitor, they had followed their creator until they reached a moon-shaped lake with a red, flower-like structure on the shores. Peering inside the gigantic flowerbud, they found their Creator’s avatar under his guest, flopping around like he was hurt. But he seemed…happy?

Unicron was mortified, of course. 

Unicron had made these tiny mechs with the ability to “interface”, but had programmed the systems to be dormant until they had a full understanding of how interfacing worked. He had deliberated on when to explain this: later, rather than sooner. But now he had been caught in the act. It was time.

He confessed. Awkwardly, he had explained what interfacing was. How and why mechs did it, what it should feel like. How to activate your systems when the time comes. How to detect mechs with bad intentions. One question became thousands. 

Very soon, it was apparent that if Unicron didn’t let them leave, they would devise a way to travel offplanet. They were, in fact, fully-grown mechs by this point, though their creator pretended otherwise.

So Unicron sent his grown offspring to explore the outside world, giving them specific instructions on what _not_ to do. He would watch them afar to ensure their safety.

The first place they visited? Cybertron, a world on the brink of civil war.

Although they had no idea where they came from the Cybertronians took in the small mechs eagerly, dubbing them “minicons”.

However, what he didn’t count on was this –

When a minicon finds a full-sized Transformer, also known as a “bulk”, they immediately bond with that Transformer. They feel like they “belong” to that Transformer and feel compelled to follow their commands, no matter how bad the moral character. And that got minicons, already vulnerable due to their small size, into many a pickle.

For you see – Unicron was once a minicon. And he had a bulk who had terrorized him until he learned that obeying every command, no matter how disgusting or difficult, was better than resisting and being beaten. This bulk, being his only companion in a vast universe, was also the person he loved the most. It was this original violation, this original contradiction, which made Unicron into what he is today. 

Long after Unicron had escaped this cruel bulk and grown to the size of a planet, he was still burdened with this programming flaw. Despite all his precautions, Unicron had passed on his neurosis to his children, a fact that he regrets to this very day. 

The Cybertronians discovered another thing about minicons: that by “power-linxing” one, they could tap into a vast energy reservoir, experiencing an unparalleled emotional high. This had obvious military uses: Cybertron slid into civil war as opposing factions aimed to seize as many minicons as they could. Cybertronians were rapidly built for battle, pre-fitted with powerlinx pegs. Soon, most mechs alive could only remember being brought online into this war.

Unicron fell into despair. It was just as he had feared! Minicons being terrorized and used by bigger, stronger beings. He had come to expect brutishness and wickedness from others, and Cybertronians had proven him right. Unicron knew he had to rescue the minicons and devour Cybertron in retaliation.

But there was a problem: millennia ago, Unicron had come to Cybertron with the intention of luring out Primus, who dwelled in its core. Using the power of some arcane artifact called “The Matrix”, the Cybertronians had defeated him without awakening Primus. The battle had left him weak, his powers severely limited. Rather than use a tractor-beam or a long-distance mass psychic suggestion, he could only send single heralds down to Cybertron. Because these heralds were only as strong as a mech, the prospect of rescuing the minicons one by one was daunting.

In addition to being tightly guarded, many minicons had bonded strongly to their captors. He could either leave them with cruel mechs that they loved, or be resented by his children by ripping them away from their bulks. 

Many events transpired between then and now. In the end, Unicron could neither make the minicons return to him, or destroy Cybertron. 

But enough about Unicron. Let’s see what happened to the minicons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to [Cyndi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3628068/chapters/8011641) for minicon Unicron being a thing. Apologies in advance that I've taken this idea 360 of how you did it.


	2. Scenarios Part I: HAPPY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy scenarios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past domestic abuse, rough and painful sex, collared submissives, inflation, camming, and bomb diggety sex. Also some Optimus/Sparkplug.

Minicons crying tears of joy during sex because they love their bulks so much!

Especially if it’s their second, third, fourth bulk and this is the first one to treat them well.

- 

A minicon getting covered in scratches and with a gaping battered port refusing to get cosmetic repairs because their bulk did this to them and they want to show the world that they belong to their bulk.

- 

A minicon who feels utterly loved when their bulk tears them up inside.

They are crying and in pain and leaking fuel because their bulk penetrated their fuel tank but it feels so good to be used this way.

The minicon gushes to the medic who has to fix the damage about how wonderful their bulk is.

-

Minicons gosipping amongst each other about the ways their bulks have sex with them. There’s a new arrival who’s just been broken in.

One of the veteran minicons shows her the best sexual positions and how to relax and be stretched.

The next time she comes back and talks glowingly of her bulk.

- 

Minicons calling their beloveds “master” and depending on Master to pamper them.

Getting washed and waxed, being taken for checkups, being fed treats. Being given cute outfits and comfort items. Being taken to nice places.

The minicons are well taken care of and Master ensures the minicon is getting enough overloads.

Instead of engagement rings there are ring and collar sets. The ring and the collar are the same width, but the minicon wears the collar while the bulk wears the ring. They came in all sorts of styles. The really nice ones look like filigree. Minicons wearing jewelled necklaces.

Or maybe instead of a collar, it’s a garter worn around the thigh.

Or even a chastity belt that replaces the cover to the interface panel.

The chastity belt can also be hooked up to the minicon’s plug and play ports and be remote-controlled so their bulk can send teasing pulses from afar.

- 

A soft-spoken minicon who calls her bulk “Master”. And he’s not even lordly, just a gentle bot with a service biz job. But she came from a tension-filled household and Master is so nice compared to who she was living with before. 

-

A minicon who calls their partner “Master” out of genuine love and affection.

-

Minicons blushing and embarrassed because their bulks are heaping praise on them during sex.

It makes the overloads happen!

-

Minicon makes cake for bulk.

Bulk bumps into minicon, causing the cake to spill on bulk.

Bulk uses this opportunity to make minicon lick off the cake residue.

Which got on the bulk’s interface equipment too, so the bulk gets a blowjob.

The cake is almost as big as the minicon. That’s a lot of cake for a tiny minicon.

The minicon eats the cake. The minicon gets entirely round.

The minicon can’t walk or transform, can only roll.

- 

Sex party for minicons and their partners.

The minicons get to wear cute accessories like cat ears and get passed around from bulk to bulk.

Minicons getting so full of cum. They have to be driven home. Leaking cum all over the passenger seats of their bulks.

-

Minicon serving cupcakes and tea to guests, wearing a pretty apron.

Minicon lifting apron to expose their interface equipment.

Minicon getting rewarded for excellent service with two thick fingers up their port and a frosting-laden kiss on the mouth <3 

-

A minicon with a puffy valve getting shown off via webcam by a proud bulk who delights in others calling the minicon a slut who enjoys getting fucked often.

The minicon loves being the bulk’s prized partner.

-

Optimus Prime takes his time fucking Sparkplug, making sure to rub his spike all along Sparkplug’s valve ridges. Optimus feels amazing and huge.

Optimus does such a good job that Sparkplug can’t walk without feeling the aftershocks.

-

Tiny minicon sucking (or hugging) a spike almost as big as they are.


	3. Scenarios Part II: NEEDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenarios that are more needy than lovey. Rough sex is involved, as is past domestic abuse and BDSM. Also a minicon zoo.

A minicon who used to be with a bulk who was always rough and was fucking em constantly and causing injuries:

Their new bulk is always gentle during sex, but the minicon eggs the new bulk on because they  _need_  that kind of rough treatment to feel wanted.

-

Needy little Minicon bent over sticking an entire fist inside their valve but it’s not enough.

-

Minicon being tied up and denied an overload with a false spike inside. Has to beg bulk for sweet release.

-

Starscream was doing it with the Star Saber team. They were so attached to him, and yet he betrayed their trust.

There was a minicon rehoming program after the end of the war, and the teams had to be relocated in secret because don’t want superweapons going to anyone. But they had to be adopted in threes because they’re bonded. 

-

One wonders about the consequences of minicons, who are easier to take advantage of than larger bots, being stereotyped as being particularly horny.

-

A minicon who is shared by the crew of a ship.

Every night the minicon picks a crew member to sleep with. Sometimes the minicon will be waiting in the bed.

-

Imagine a minicon who is wiggling their butt in the air and rubbing up against their bulk like a cat.

The bulk starts petting the minicon, who starts purring.

The bulk gets out a bottle of lube and a ridged toy and starts massaging the minicon’s aft, rubbing lubricant around the aft port. Then with the tiny toy the bulk gently inserts it into the minicon’s aft, sliding it back and forth. Minicon is very pleased.

-

A minicon wants to be a dom.

The minicon puts out a want ad for a bulk sub.

The bulk is happy because they’ve always dreamed of being led on a leash by a minicon. Being praised as a Good Pet when they please the minicon, and teasingly being called a Bad Pet when they need Punishment. Getting fed treats and being made to do tricks.

The minicon can step all over the bulk too!

The bulk is required to worship the minicon, kissing the minicon’s feet.

The bulk hands over their finances to the minicon. The minicon spends the bulk’s paycheck on sex toys and gourmet candies.

One of these is a vibrator that has bluetooth that connects to the minicon’s nervous system, so that the minicon can feel it when the vibrator is inserted into the bulk.

-

Marrying your minicon to cement your devotion to them.

A minicon with a scarred and cracked spark is still precious.

A minicon who has been beaten up and scuffed and put through the wringer is still precious.

Minicon wonders “why would anyone want to give their perfectly good spark to me?”

But the other bot insists on spark merging with the minicon until they feel better.

Minicon doesn’t feel whole unless someone is womb-fucking them.

It hurts, but it hurts so good.

Minicon wants to survive on nothing but their owner’s cum.

- 

Manuals being published instructing bulks on the care of minicons.

- 

Minicon getting all his holes stuffed with cyber radishes and lying on the floor trying to chew them (his front hole has teeth). Meanwhile he’s on the verge of cumming from being stretched out.

-

Somewhere out there there is a minicon zoo/sanctuary where people go to see minicons frolicking in a beautiful controlled setting.

The sanctuary claims to take in and rehabilitate minicons that are too injured or lack the survival skills to avoid a bad end on the outside.

The sanctuary needs bulks who can sexually service the minicons, because some of the minicons fuss if they are left alone for too long. This is a very demanding job, one that has be screened due the potential for turnover. Minicons don’t like bonding with a bulk, only to lose them.

Some of the minicons have very specific needs – some who can’t cum unless a bulk holds them down.

Minicons are involved in daily enrichment activities, like painting or weaving.

Most bots think it’s a good thing these sanctuaries exist, they want to see adorable minicons and know that they’ve been kept safe from bad bulks.

Some bots think it’s a little weird though. It  _is_.


	4. Scenarios Part II: DISTRESSING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distressing scenarios. Outright rape is involved, as well as sadness, body mod, and robot pee. Also mentions of child sexuality (nothing graphic) and the Internet.

A handmaiden minicon is bonded to an arms dealer with a queenly nature and ties to the Decepticons.

The queenly mech has insectoid features, including a swollen abdomen and insect mouthparts.

She treats the handmaiden roughly.

The queenly mech calls the minicon’s valve a treasure and sweetly introduces her to sex. As soon as the handmaiden came to her she was trained to take large spikes. First by sitting on toys of increasing girth, then with the real thing.

As a reward, the handmaiden is fed a wonderful sweet concoction directly from the queenly mech’s body.

When she curls her insect-fingers inside the minicon, the minicon is in heaven.

She has many other lovers, however. The minicon is merely a toy, and pines away.

Sometimes she has the other lovers use the minicon like a toy. The minicon is grateful that the queenly mech gives her attention.

Sometimes the queenly mech is too harsh, and the minicon runs away. Sometimes the minicon is found by well-meaning mechs who want to save her.

However, they always end up at the queenly mech’s manor where the would-be savior is stabbed in the back and the minicon scolded for running away and welcomed home by being fucked by the queenly mech’s underlings.

Sometimes she wears a chastity belt with a false spike inside and a cute collar.

It’s not as big as the queenly mech’s spike, of course.

The city that the manor is in gets um, liberated by the Autobots and the queenly mech is killed for collaborating with the Decepticons.

The victorious Autobot forces loot the manor and take the minicon as a prisoner.

She is gang-raped by the Autobots, who are delighted to defile the treasure of the arms dealer who worked with the Cons.

Eventually she is given to a lieutenant with foul-tasting body fluids and a big spike.

He is delighted to get a minicon, because minicons are so valuable. Even minicons that are um, used.

He fucks her and insults her mistress while doing so.

It hurts like the pit and she sobs through the whole thing. It only makes him harder. 

The lieutenant delights in using the minicon, and shows her off while the others are gathered to drink and play card games. The Autobots get sick of hearing the sobbing.

Eventually they bond and he bathes him without complaint. He washes her because she’s the most precious thing he owns.

She used to be fed well under the queenly mech, but now she gets army rations and the lieutenant’s cum. 

-

Minicons might have valves that calibrate to the first cock that is hilted inside it.

The valves have a rudimentary sense of taste, and are also calibrated to the bulk’s cum.

So doing it with the first bulk they are bonded with feels the best, and they come to crave this flavor.

Minicons who are separated from their first bulk tend to seek out similar frame types because the chemical signature will be similar.

Even if the bulk was terrible, the minicon will still seek out similar mechs because seeking out a mech who is the opposite will yield body fluids that taste awful.

-

Little minicon examining their body in a mirror and fingering their interface equipment and blushing knowing their body is calibrated to take a spike that’s huge proportionate to their body.

Being so glad they are able to interface with their partner like this.

- 

Minicon gets modded with high heels or legs that end in a sharp taper that make it difficult to walk or run away.

The bulk attends to their every need, carrying the minicon around everywhere.

The heels, which are sensitive, get worshipped and licked by the bulk.

The bulk gets the minicon tiny slippers for their tiny feet.

-

Minibot being fucked until he pees. There are tears because the spike is so big and textured. 

-

Golden round minicon getting his fuel tank breached by a spike and wincing because it’s uncomfortable but also he needs to be filled with cum and wants it so bad.

- 

Sleeping beauty as a minicon.

She gets woken up by an unnamed bulk who kisses her.

Not just kissing, but the whole shebang. Powerlinxing, fucking, getting taken to the prince’s princedom to be a pet.

-

Idea: minicons by default have a personality disorder by our standards because they latch onto a bulk so easily and need that bulk’s attention. And also they easily become sex addicts.

-

Minicon whose spark and valve ache.

He misses his first bulk terribly.

He gave everything to this person, and was abandoned in the end.

Seeing happy couples fills him with sadness.

He seeks out anything who could fill this emptiness.

-

A minicon laying an egg that’s almost as big as he is. It took such an effort! He might not be able to walk for a while. The minicon is so proud. And then a big bot steals it to make an omelette. Minicon is sad. He couldn’t fight off the thief. And the egg was only a small morsel for the big bot.

-

A minicon having fetishes that he’s made to feel ashamed of, fetishes that he developed early on, when he was naive and knew next to nothing. 

He starts writing stories, all of them with the same themes. It’s very obvious what those fetishes are (hint: they involve bulks). He’s very self-conscious about any criticism.

Eventually he embraces those fetishes he goes from shy inexperienced bot to debauched social media personality.

He gets a hot bulk who treats him right and gives him the rough fucking he wants.

When asked “why do you like that?” he goes “because it’s hot”.

-

A minicon who is hooked on a bulk who is no good for them, and being very very sad after losing their bulk. Nothing feels the same without the one who broke them. The minicon was used in  _every_  way and felt like they utterly belonged to the one using them.

For example, the bulk used to force their spike into the minicon’s fuel tank and fill it up. The bulk would plug up the minicon’s valve so the minicon would have to digest it. Now the minicon feels empty all the time.

The bulk told the minicon that “see, we were made for each other” because they fit together so well during sex. What happens when you’re a socket with no plug?

The minicon goes from master to master, hoping to recreate what was lost. The minicon can’t find satisfaction with most mechs because they have pesky things called consciences and the minicon ruins everything by asking for depraved sex acts.

So the minicon seeks out the worst mechs in order to seek that elusive euphoria.

 


End file.
